whatculture_wresltingfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Blampied
Adam Blampied (also known as Plumpy for a time in 2017) is a British sports writer, comedian, writer, internet personality, and Eric Bischoff's long lost son formerly signed to WhatCulture and currently pursuing "other endeavours". He was the founder and leader of the stable BX. He is a six-time WhatCulture World Heavyweight Champion. He holds the longest championship reign in the title's history, at over 100 days. He also has the most combined days as champion, as well as the most championship reigns, at 6. Considered one of the foremost members of the WhatCulture staff, he was a mainstay of WhatCulture and its channels. His rivalry with Adam Pacitti and Jack the Jobber as well as his ambitious conquests for fame have been the catalysts for much of the channel's events. Despite being a heel for a long period of time, he garnered acclaim for his writing ability, comedy, and storytelling. Plus he has a really nice hairline, YA SEE IT DON'T YA? He has created or co-created some of WhatCulture's most popular series, such as How WWE Should Have/Should Book, where he rewrites or writes possible wrestling story lines in hopes of outdoing the WWE creative staff. He has also started #Adamforcreative, which is a popular hashtag spread by wrestling fans in hopes of getting Blampied to join the WWE creative team. He was a founding member and former General Manager of WCPW. On the 19th of September 2017 he was part of the 5-man exodus of WhatCulture along with Adam Pacitti, King Ross, Jack King and Sam Driver. On the same day he posted a cryptic photo of a letter 5 within a "C" on Twitter with the caption "Join us", suggesting he and the other 4 men to leave WhatCulture were working on a project together. Early career ' Blampied had several ventures before joining WhatCulture, including a wrestling-based YouTube channel of his own called ''The Posh Guy Who Likes Wrestling ''and preforming in the comedy group ''The Beta Males, ''which he preformed in until the groups disbanding in June of 2016.'' Blampied began creating original content for WhatCulture with How WWE Should Have Booked The Summer of Punk. The video was well received, however he didn't create another until July. He would begin to narrate various lists and videos around WhatCulture. His posh, sarcastic, and expressive voice gained the basis of what is now WhatCulture's massive fanbase. '''WhatCulture Wrestling The beginning and Adam vs Adam (2014-2016) On December 11, 2014, WhatCulture Wrestling was created, they started off doing WWE 2K15 character reviews but later doing lists, a thing common on whatculture and one of there most popular series (how wwe should have booked). It was only Adam Blampied and a few whatculture members doing it, but when they brought Adam Pacitti in the channel, they debuted the co-created Adam Vs. Adam web series, as well as the WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship. However, he failed to win the inaugural contest. It would take until Survivor Series for Blampied to win his first world title, beating Pacitti 2-1 in the predictions. He later retained it in a WWE 2K16 bout, he would later retain it in TLC but at WWE Smackdown here comes the Pain, Blampied would retain the title for the third time in a tables's match, banishing Pacitti from the channel. Formation of BX and Pacitti Club Rivarly (2016-2017) Blampied would continue to narrowly best Pacitti until his sudden disappearance after the seventh installment of Adam vs Adam. In his wake, he was left to defend the title against Pacitti Club, a stable comprised of Pacitti's followers. In response, during Fastlane he formed BX, a stable apparently run by himself. Despite losing his title to Sam Driver, he was champion once again after Driver surrendered the title back to Blampied immediately following his win. Driver and Suzie Kennedy revealed themselves to be members of BX as well, low-blowing and superkicking Jack King, the other and last remaining member of Pacitti Club, all turning Heel in the process. Once again champion and now in control of the channel, Blampied began gloating about his accomplishments and abusing his co-workers. He began to resort to cheating in order to retain his championship against King. Eventually, he managed to seize control of King's show, Fast Count. King then challenged Blampied to an all-or-nothing match at WhatCultureMania. Blampied initially refused, but agreed once King put him in the Toddler Lock. He then lost the title to Jack King at WhatCultureMania, ending his record-breaking title reign in the process. Sam turned on Blampied immediately after during the WhatCultureMania Reactions and Forfeits video beacuse he was fed up with the constant abuse shown by Blampied. Blampied would go on to lose the predictions to Jack at Payback, thus losing his rematch. Jack granted him one final opportunity for a shot the title at Extreme Rules, with the stipulation that if Blampied lost, he would no longer be able to challenge King for the title. He went on to beat King 5-0 in the predictions, winning the title for the third time. During his championship crowning ceremony the same night, Blampied lost the title after getting cashed in on by the returning Adam Pacitti. Blampied then joined Jack, Sam, Suzie, and Simon in a six-pack predictions battle during the Money in the Bank pay-per-view. Unfortunately for him, he placed last in the predictions and had to do the forfeit, which was drinking a "Cena-colada" made by Adam Pacitti. Both Adams then went back to basics with just doing Adam vs Adam for both Battleground and Summerslam, but Blampied was unsuccessful both times and had to get his bare-bottom slapped by Richard (an editor at Whatculture) and had to walk around Time Square in New York City and had to ask people if they knew who he was. Blampied, Jack, Pacitti, and Sam then battled at Backlash for the belt , with Blampied coming up short as Sam won by sweeping the predictions and ending Pacitti's reign. Jack and the Adams had to do the punishment of taking a wrestling move from a member of the WCPW roster. Per orders of Sam, Jack and the Adams battled it out with Clash of Champions predictions over the now vacant Whatculture in the Bank briefcase. Jack won the predictions with Blampied coming in last and consequently drinking 1 gallon of milk. Blampied and Pacitti first competed in a series of matches on WWE 2K17 ''from the 17th October to the 23rd, Blampied took the Series 4-3, forcing Pacitti to wear a Bret Hart costume for a week. Blampied then challenged for the WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship at ''Hell in a Cell, which had been held by Sam Driver. Blampied tied Driver at the event, forcing Driver to vacate the championship and a match between the two on WWE 2K17, which Blampied won, winning his 4th Title. Blampied retained at Survivor Series against Pacitti and King, before losing at TLC to King, who was then cashed in on by Pacitti, with Blampied counting the pin. Blampied missed Roadblock, where Jack won the Title from Pacitti. Blampied challenged for the Title at Royal Rumble, going up against King, Sam and Cardboard Pacitti (Pacitti had been Kayfabe injured). Pacitti returned at Royal Rumble, replacing Cardboard Pacitti, and won the title. Blampied and Pacitti then competed in a worst of Seven series, with Blampied again winning 4-3''. At ''Elimination Chamber, Blampied challenged for the title against Pacitti and King, again coming up short, and consequently had his legs waxed. Plumpy and The Jackolytes Storyline (2017) At WhatCultureMania, Blampied challenged Pacitti in a match billed as 'The Last Adam vs Adam', with the Loser having to change his name to Plumpy. Blampied lost, and had to change his name to Plumpy. At the Payback event, Plumpy defeated Pacitti to win the WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship for the 5th time. He then went on to retain at Backlash, Extreme Rules ''and ''Money in the Bank. Plumpy then challenged Pacitti in a 7 match Gauntlet to become Adam Blampied once more. Blampied won the first 6 matches, before being attacked by a group of WhatCulture staff lead by Jack King, leading to him losing the match by count out. Blampied was hit over the head with a steel chair, Plumpy would later return with the title to face pacitti on great balls of fire retaining but during the end of the punishment, Pacitti was attacked by the Jackolytes and kidnapped letting Jack take his spot for the Battleground predictions. Jack came out unsuccessful but at the end of the punishment. when he was gonna hammer blampied, Pacitti came out of his car and sprayed jack. Plumpy and pacitti would later team up against jack and summerslam, Adam vs adam on the line, they would end up winning letting plumpy get his name back but during the end of the victory, Pacitti would take one of Adams belts WCPW After suffering a kayfabe head injury, Blampied was absent for several weeks. At the first WCPW live event, Blampied would return alongside Rampage Brown, confronting Pacitti as he unveiled the WCPW World Heavyweight Championship belt. After intimidating Pacitti and ordering Brown to assault him, Blampied set Rampage loose loose on the event's security, giving one security guard a piledriver and kayfabe broken neck. Brown then destroyed Pacitti's WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship belt at Blampied's behest. Blampied would appear on WCPW programming over the next few weeks, threatening and intervening in backstage segments. He also announced the hiring of Eric Bischoff as a guest GM, causing many fans to highlight the similarities between the two. At Built to Destroy, Blampied would manage Rampage Brown in his match against Big Damo, managed by Jack King, for the vacant WCPW World Heavyweight Championship. During the match, Blampied would interrupt and criticize Rampage, demanding that he preform a piledriver on Big Damo. Brown would refuse, as the piledriver was a banned move, and he could risk injuring Damo. Angered by this, Blampied would enter the ring and insult Rampage, eventually slapping him in the face. Rampage then clotheslined Blampied, turning face in the process. Damo, using the distraction to his advantage, low-blowed Rampage and piledrived him, winning the championship. After the match, he would shake hands with Blampied, establishing a double-turn and bringing Damo under the management of Blampied and thus into BX. Damo would then attack Pacitti and King. On October 6, 2016 at WCPW Refuse To Lose, Blampied was defeated by Rampage in a street fight, marking his last appearance in the promotion for 5 months.At WCPW Exit Wounds, Blampied returned to WCPW as General Manager, taking over from Martin Kirby. He was then attacked by the debuting Prestige faction, which then consisted on Joe Hendry, Joe Coffey, BT Gunn and Travis Banks. The Sex Scandal "Adam Blampied has issued an apology for "manipulating" women into sending him images on social media. He apologised to those women he repeatedly messaged and encouraged to "send me images of themselves". Eleven minutes after the statement was released, an individual alleged Blampied asked her to "send him nudes". Blampied presented videos for What Culture on YouTube until September 2017, when he parted company with the organisation. His new employers, Cultaholic, told the BBC he is unable to be reached for comment. Peter Willis, Director of What Culture Limited, told the BBC Blampied's departure "was not linked to the series of Twitter messages that were published Wednesday, nor were we aware of any of the events within those tweets until reading Adam's own statement. "What Culture categorically condemns all sexual harassment, predatory behaviour and abuses of position and power." Blampied has since made a string of comments on Twitter, urging his followers on Thursday: "Please don't attack the women for speaking out. "They have been hurt, by me. "Please don't publicly leap to my defence on this. My behaviour doesn't warrant it. "The purpose of this was not to excuse myself, but because it's what the women deserve, for the wider public to see my behaviour. "Please be kind and understanding to the women. More than I was." 'In the end, I relented' Shortly after Blampied's statement, an individual - @SRbackwards - alleged on Twitter the YouTuber asked her for nude images, calling him "a manipulative sexual predator". "Knowing that I was 19, drunk, sexually inexperienced and had moral objections to sending him nudes, he continued to try to persuade me," they posted. "In the end, I relented. "He was charming, he was the face of a YouTube channel and I'd been a fan of him for a while." Using strong language, she added: "He made me feel so good about myself for about six hours, then he made me feel like utter shit for months." Character Blampied's character is presented in nearly all of WhatCulture's videos. Influenced by characters like Vince McMahon and Eric Bischoff, Blampied is a power-hungry and cocky authority figure. He is posh and foul-mouthed. Blampied is extremely treacherous as well, as he has backstabbed everyone in BX, save for Suzie King. He is also extremely manipulative, often trying to put his opponents in unexpected, no-win situations, such as when he ambushed Jack the Jobber at Fastlane. He has shown little care about anyone in the office, abusing the likes of Kenny McIntosh and Sam Driver. Despite his extremely heelish persona, he has also demonstrated incredible toughness and resilience, as well as a commitment to his word. When he lost the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship at WhatCultureMania, he took every punishment ever handed out in the series. Despite coughing, vomiting, and being harshly bruised and humiliated, he refused to give up his commitment to the fans and never bent to Jack, instead vying revenge. Despite being a heel, he still has a large following of fans. Personal life Adam has stated that his favorite match is the 1-hour SmackDown! Ironman match between Brock Lesnar and Kurt Angle, citing the length, endurance, technical prowess, and non-stop action. He has also mentioned the Royal Rumble 2000 street fight between Cactus Jack and Triple H as the match that made him a wrestling fan. Blampied is an accomplished writer, with an archive of stories at www.adamblampied.com, as well as many articles on WhatCulture.com. Blampied is friends with much of the WhatCulture staff. Blampied has cited Eric Bischoff as a large inspiration behind his character. In wrestling * Wrestlers managed ** Rampage Brown ** Big Damo * Finishing moves ** Sweet Ding Music ''(Superkick) '''Championships and accomplishments' * WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship (6 times) * Inventor of "The Ding" * WCPW General Manager